Werewolves and Vampires and Pixies? Oh My!
by xox.heart
Summary: Set during Nm. What if, instead of Jacob, Bella found a different friend? One that can help her find Edward and help her cope. What if, she could turn Bella into one of them? BXE Disclaimer- Rated T-Swears
1. MaryEllen

Hey guys, This is my first fic, sorry for the lame chapter tittles.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Werewolves and Vampires and Pixies? Oh My!

Chapter.1

Mary-Ellen

I woke up to the light that was shining from my window; I got up, brushed my dull hair, brushed my teeth and got dressed, only to realize that it was a Saturday. Saturday; one of the worst day of the week, not enough to do. The pain in my chest was making it hard to breath. I'm not sure how I'll live through today, if you can call what I'm doing living.

But, if I live or not, I can't spend another Saturday in my room; I wasn't in the mood for breakfast either. So with that, I grabbed my dark raincoat and stuffed my feet in my boots and walked out the door. Charlie had been worried about leaving me home alone. I told him that he should enjoy the sunny weather.

It was rather warm for December, I walked in to the woods, purposely avoiding where _He_ left me. Never to see those Topaz eyes again, or catch me when I fall. Never to see Alice-wince-tug on my arm to go shopping with her. I felt numb, as if my whole life had been a dream, or my case a nightmare.

I was wondering pretty deep into the woods, though I could still see the path. The pain over took me, and my legs gave out. I should of brought water, I reminded myself stupidly, even though I knew I would have to rest first before I went walking back.

I heard a slight giggle. I jumped up, now well rested, and quickly looked around. Nothing. I heard again, it was like the tinkling of those tiny Christmas bells. I looked again. Nope, I was alone, like I was and always will be.

I walked home, but I didn't feel alone. I felt fear and excited, and I had no idea why. I looked at the clock when I got home. 4:47, I was shocked to see I was out that long. I started on dinner. The feelings I had out in the forest where still there, just the misery was clouding up, like any other feelings I had.

I was taking noodles out of the pot, when Charlie came home. I served dinner as Charlie took him bullets out of his gun. It was stupid, he ought to realizes that if I wanted to escape the pain that overrides me, then I would of done it along time ago.

As we were eating I found it extremely award. Did Charlie always feel like this when we ate? I guess that I was so wrapped up my own bubble not to realize. The silence was making me mad.

"Err…how was your day?" I asked lamely. "Fine" He said in what was obviously surprise. "How was yours?" He asked, still surprised. I could still see the lines on his forehead from trying to figure out my outburst.

Meanwhile I'm trying to figure out for myself. "Fine, uhh… Charlie, I'm going to head up to my room now." With that I gave him a coy peck on the cheek and went upstairs. What was that? I kept asking myself. Something was definitely wrong with me. I went to my bed and lied down on my belly.

"Hello." Said a voice in my left ear. I looked around, nothing. "Hello." The voice said again. The voice sounded like a child that had sucked a helium balloon, but much sweeter and cuter. I jumped off my bed, well more like fell off. And rushed to the window. Nothing.

I turned around and saw a teal ball light. I squinted and saw that there was tiny little girl in the ball of light. "Hello, I'm Mary-Ellen, but you can call me Ellen"


	2. My Ball of Life

Here, :3

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 2

My Ball Of Life

I rubbed my eyes. What was in front of me? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?" She asked in my ear. "Isabella, …but I guess you can call me Bella." Ellen squealed and did a back flip. She reminded me of Alice and I felt like I was hit in the stomach. Ellen stopped her back flips and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked with sympathy. "I'll tell you later, but first. What are you?" I asked, I was little bit nervous, but content, not like I was being stabbed in the gut.

"Well, I'm a Fae, well… A Pixie to you." She said with confidence. I wasn't scared, considering I had vampires for friends. I wonder if I should tell her of my life. Spill everything. The thought was so comforting. But then again, I don't think the Cullen's knew about Fae's. "Okay, I used to have Vampires for friends" I saw her eyes go wide with curiosity and fear, "but they were vegetarians." She relaxed right away. "Is that why you're so sad?" She probably saw the pain in my eyes. "D'you want to tell me your story?" She offered. I nodded, went to my bed and lied down on my belly. Ellen took one of my hands and laid on it, while I propped my head on my other hand.

"Hmm…I moved here from Phoenix, to live with my dad, Charlie. I wanted to give my Mom and her new husband, Phil, some privacy. At school I met my Vampire, Ed-Ed-Ed-" I stuttered. "Edward?" Ellen replied, I nodded, it was hard to say his name. "We, fell in lov-"-wince-"Well I did anyways, then I was being tracked by a Vampire named James, _He_ killed James and we had the best summer any person could ever imagined. Then my 18th birthday comes along and the whole Cu-family came. I gave myself a paper cut and it all went downhill from there. He left, and I never even got to say goodbye to the rest of the family." It was amazing how much I could say, it felt so good to get it all out.

Before I realize, Ellen was trying to wipe my tears with hear little Pixie hands. "Thanks" I whispered. "So, tell me a bit about Fae's." I needed a distraction, the pain was like a fire but Ellen's concern was like water.

"Well, us Fae's are immortal, we don't grow old, we can cry, we can sleep even though we don't need it, we run the fastest out of all mystical creatures, we can be invisible, honey is like our need as blood to Vampires, breathing makes us healthy, we can eat food but it dissolves in our bellies, but we can taste it. We can't go to the washroom or get pregnant, our hair can grow. We can only do our Fae's abilities in Fae form. When we change into a Fae, our clothes disappear and we wear clothes that we always get when we change." I look harder to see that Ellen was extremely pretty, I couldn't see the color of her hair because of the teal light coming of her, but it was put in a short ponytail, her hair was too short to be put in a bun. Her dress mimicked Tinkerbell's, but it was teal. She even wore the same shoes. "When we become human again the clothes that we wore as a Fae grow to the size of our human form."

Wait, "Human form?" I asked. "Yep" was all she said as she left my hand, and I sat up. She glowed even brighter and changed into the cutest person I've ever seen. She looked better than Rosalie, but it didn't hurt to look at Ellen. I thought it would be impossible to find someone better looking that her, But here she is. She still wore the Tinkerbell outfit, but her wings were gone and there was no teal glow. She had short sandy hair in a Bob with bangs. She had bright teal eyes. She saw me looking at her eyes. "Oh, by the way, not everyone's glow looks like their eyes."

"How did you become a Fae? Can a Vampire become a Fae?" I hope it was just curiosity that made me curious. "Vampires can become Fae's, but we need to have a lot of experience, a certain item will be granted when you reach that stage. They still have their powers though." She told me. "Have you gotten yours?" She shook her head. "I've only been a Fae for two months. But I can turn humans into Fae's, all I have to do it cover you with my Pixie Dust and put my hands on the back of your neck." She told me. "Can you turn me into a Fae?" I hoped for a 'yes'.


	3. Values

Btw, you pronounce Fae like Fay

Just to let you know I'm already working on Ch. 9, Kinda having Writters Block

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Values

"Yes" I never felt so happy or content than I have in the past three months. "Can you do it now?" Please say 'yes'. "Yup, but are you sure?" She asked at the overly excited me. I can tell Ellen and me are going to go far. "I almost became a Vampire at one point. But I have a few more questions." Her eyes went wide with concern.

I can't believe that I'm actually getting what I always wanted and how easily I'm giving up my human-ness. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "No, its one of the best feelings that I ever had." That's a relief and it even made me more excited. "Why did you follow me home?" I don't know what I did to deserve a friend. "I saw you, and I've never really seen a human before, no one really wonders that deep into the forest. I thought maybe I could help you." She said with concern. "You thought right, and Ellen? How did you become a Fae?" She looked me, her happy, cheerful eyes looked gloomy. "Well I was an orphan, and I wonder in the woods when I was sixteen. I got lost, changed and now I do what I can to help other people."

Ellen was truly a good soul a mischievous one at that. I still had one more question. "What's with the honey?" Ellen's gloomy face lit up. "We need Honey to make us strong. We can go a year without it then we die. We can only die from not having honey or air for one year. We cannot die from any sort of violence or bites…" She must of saw my eyes with joy because she smiled.

"Is that all your questions?" I nodded and gulped. "Don't be nervous, Its only few seconds, don't be surprised if mischief is all you can think about for awhile" That's made me relax even more and then tense up again. Ellen turned back into a Pixie with a bright glow of teal; I didn't realize how late it was getting. She flew to my feet and started going around in circles up my legs. I felt like I was on top the world; it was such a strange high. I felt her little Pixie hands on the back of my neck. The feeling I had was indescribable, I felt like _He_ never left me, the joy was almost too much to take, it felt like any problem I had was solved. Then when I opened my eyes everything was bigger than me and I fell to the ground with a light thud. I stood up and looked down to me faintly glow a ballerina pink.

I think that I'll never see my blue V-neck ever again from what Ellen said. I had a Tinkerbell costume on, with the shoes and my now silky hair was pulled into bun like Ellen. Ellen flew to me, and she looked even better in Pixie form.

"You can fly y'know." She was trying to stop from giggling. I look behind me to almost see-threw ballerina pink wings. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was off the ground. I went so fast that I hit the ceiling in a matter of milliseconds. I looked around and Ellen was gone. She came up behind me and scared the living Pixie out of me.

"Now that you can fly, lets try to be invisible. I want you to think like your surroundings." I thought of a dark room and looked my now gone arm. "Wow! You did it! You learned much faster than I did!" She complimented me as I let go of invisibility. "Thanks" I said and really meant it. I suddenly felt the need for mischief. I came up behind Ellen. "Tag you're it!" I screamed. She turned around and we played tag for who knows how long.

I looked at the large clock numbers that read 5:21am. Wow time went by fast. "Ellen?" I asked. "Yes Bella?" We stopped playing tag and sat on what seemed to be the biggest bed I ever seen. "How do I change back and forth?" I forgot that, that was an important lesson. "Oh, sorry Bella! I totally forgot. All you have to do is close your eyes and think about being human." I did what she told me. I opened my eyes and felt a lot heavier. I was wearing the dress and shoes. Ellen became human right after me. I leaned over and touched her shoulder. "Tag, your it!" And we both clutched our sides laughing.

"Bella when you take the dress and shoes off, they disappear" I'll never run of Pixie dresses that for sure. "Okay, I'm getting dressed. Umm… Feel free to go through my clothes for something you can wear." I could feel the joy coming off her. "Okay" she tried to say calmly. And with that I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom.

As soon as the ballerina pink shoe left my foot it disappeared out of thin air. As soon as the ballerina pink Tinkerbell dress, which had a build in bra and underwear, left my skin, it disappeared too. I put on a long, soft pink top on, missing the glow that came off my skin, and some dark blue jeans. I walked into my room and saw my sandy hair friend in my top that matched her eyes and in jeans like mine. Our clothes were so similar we had to laugh.

I turned around and look in the mirror and saw a happy and beautiful girl looking back. My eyes were bright; my hair was wavy, no longer being in a bun, my skin was perfect as was my teeth, my lips a bit fuller, my curves were filled out and I had mischief written allover me.

"You look really nice y'know." I blushed a light pink.


	4. Freedom from Light

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 4

Freedom from Light

We went down stairs, and I went looking in the cabinets, not sure of what I was looking for. But I knew as soon as I found it. Honey.

I grabbed two spoons and gave one to Ellen. We dug in. As soon as the sweet flavor hit my tongue I feel brand new and refreshed. Before we knew it there was none left. I stared to think of what Alice would say if she found out. "Want to go looking for your Vampires?" How did she know? But maybe _He_ might like me more if I was more mythical, or it might hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. But with Ellen there, everything would be fine no matter what happens. "Yea, but I want to learn and be better before I go off to some mission to find the guy that left me." It was so easy to talk about them with Ellen. I started to make breakfast for Charlie while Ellen helped. "Hey Ellen? We need to think of an excuse for Charlie. She nodded, while thinking of plan.

We finished breakfast and were washing our spoons when we heard the door open and there was Charlie, Uh-Oh. "Who is this?" He didn't seem mad, if anything he seemed happy. I opened my mouth speak; well probably stumble, when she said. "I'm Bella's close friend from Phoenix." My opened mouth opened wider. She was a quick thinker. "Uhh…Yeah, Dad. She having trouble with her folks at home and I was wondering if she could stay here for awhile?" Now she was one that stared opened mouth.

Charlie looked me over. "Of course welcome to the family…" he trailed off, "Ellen" I supplied. "Ellen" He repeated. "Bella and I, made breakfast, its on the table if you want." Ellen said sweetly. He smiled; I haven't seen him smile in a while. "Were getting an air mattress today, okay?" I asked uneasily. "Sure," Ellen and I left the kitchen. I grabbed my keys. "Lets go get that mattress!" We laughed as we stumbled our to my car.

"Hey Ellen? I remember you telling me about being the fasted mythical creature. Well how many are there?" I asked when Ellen finished telling me a story about when she just started being a Fae. "Well, There are Fae's, Vampires, Werewolves and Mermaids." She said with complete casualness. "Vampires and Mermaids?" I asked with curiosity. "Yup, before I changed werewolves used to run the forests, a passing Fae said she saw one. But no one believed her. Vampires are mortal enemies to Werewolves as we are to Mermaids, most mythical creatures think we don't exist anymore. " Wow, was all I could think.

The Car stopped at Newton's Outfitters. We went inside as I used my 25 off card. We giggled as I told her my plan. We walk right to the air mattress and took one. After we bought it. Mike came running up to us. "Bella wait!" He screamed. We stopped, "Hey, who's your friend?" Yuck, I never liked Mike, but now this follows my plan and crosses my personal barrier. Ellen pretended to gag. "This is the last straw, Mike. I _quit_." The look on his face was priceless as we walked out. I was immortal; I don't need to have a job.

"That was absolutely mischievous, Bella" Ellen and I laughed as we walked to the truck. I felt amazingly free.


	5. Practice, Practice, Practice

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 5

Practice, Practice, Practice

"Hey Bella? Wanna practice?" She asked when we were done setting up the air mattress in my room. It was amazing, even though we didn't even know each other for two whole days, I felt like I known her my whole life. I also wanted to feel that amazing rush I got anytime I went into Pixie form. "Of course, I want to practice, but I need to take off my clothes or I'll have none before I get to blink." We both giggled. "Kay" She replied.

I went to the bathroom and left the door open a crack to make sure that I could get out when I was a Fae. I took off my clothes, closed my eyes and began to think of Fae's. When I opened my eyes I was flying, that strange high was back, but not as extreme as the first time. I flew out of the bathroom and bashed right into Ellen. "Opps!" We both said at the same time. That brought on another round of giggles.

"Lets go to the forest." She said excitedly. And before I could count to one, we were both in the forest. "Wow" was all I could say. We explored the forest, chatted and told stories. I thought Vampires were fast but that nothing compared to Fae speed. I could probably go around the world in less than two days. When we got back home it was five. We went back to human form and changed. We went down stairs and started cooking dinner.

"Why don't you tell me about this Edward folk?" She asked as we were cooking lasagna. I froze. It hurt to talk about them. But I felt like I could tell Ellen anything. "Well, He looked amazing, he had bronze hair and topaz eyes that would fade to black when he was thirsty. He was kind, protective and selfless, very selfless. Though he always claimed that he was selfish, but that was never true." I realized that my tears were pink and where dripping into the pan.

Ellen hugged my shoulders. "You don't know how much I appreciate everything you've done to me." She told me. "You're thanking me? No it's the other way around. Who knows what would have happened to me if you didn't come and brighten up my life." I said as she dried my tears. "Bella, I lived a very lonely life, and you've given me a place to live, hope and most of all friendship." We both smiled. "We'll find him, I promise, but for now you need more practice." She promised and I didn't doubt her. Yep, there was no doubt now that she was my friend. "Thanks" I whispered, and we went back to talking about random topics.

We had a pleasant conversation with Charlie at the dinner table. I could see that Charlie adored Ellen, by the way he always agreed with her. But the truth was, ever since Ellen came into my life, I felt alive. I couldn't imagine my future without Ellen helping me now.

We went up to out rooms. "Hey Ellen? Can we sleep tonight?" I asked, I wanted to know what happens. "I just about to ask that." We both smiled. "I'm going to get changed, okay?" I asked taking my Pjs to the bathroom. "No, you _cannot_ get changed." Sarcasm dripping from her voice. We both laughed as I went to the bathroom.

I took of my clothes when I decided that my Pixie clothes are much more comfy than any Pjs I had. I quickly changed to a Fae and back, now wearing what felt like the best Pjs and slippers, even though it felt odd wearing a pink dress, stockings and shoes to bed. Even if the shoes felt like slippers to bed. I walk into the room to see that Ellen had the same idea.

She ran her hand through her short sandy hair. "Well, night Bella." She said once she comfy on her air mattress. "Night Ellen." I closed my eyes and let the sleep take me into unconsciousness.


	6. School

Once again sorry for the short chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 6

School

I woke up seven and stretched, I saw Ellen, and she looked like a young child instead of the immortal sixteen year old. "Ellen?" She peeled back her eyelids. "Morning." She said lazily as she yawned. I smiled, I had thought of an idea. "Hey Ellen, I have school today, but can you be a Fae, invisible of course, and follow me around?" I asked, I hope she wouldn't say no. "Well duh." I could tell today was going to a fun day.

I wrote Renee a hyper email and got ready for school, wearing what I wore yesterday. When Charlie left, Ellen turn into her Fae form, sat on my shoulder and turn invisible. Though I could still feel her lightweight on my shoulder. During the whole car ride she whispered smart remarks that would make me giggle uncontrollably.

When I got to my first class. I notice how invisible I seemed to everyone. "I wonder that teacher got his wig from?" She whispered in my ear. I couldn't help it. I let out a large giggle and everyone looked at me, maybe they thought I finally snapped. I turn bright beet red and went back to doodling on my notepad. The rest of the morning went like this, until we got to lunch.

I saw a poster near the garbage can. Schools out for Christmas this Wednesday. Ellen must have noticed my face because she whispered; "You'll be ready by Wednesday." I nodded, my heart accelerated. This was going to be a long three days. But no matter what happens, I'll be okay as long as Ellen was here.

When we got home, we made dinner and sat down with Charlie. I felt a new routine coming on. "Hey Charlie?" I asked wondering how to work up this topic. "Yeah?" He replied happy but curious. "I was wondering for the Christmas break, I could spend some time up in Canada with some of Ellen's aunts?" I bit my lip. "Sure, but you'll be back by the end of the break. How long will you be gone?" He asked with worry. "Two weeks, but if something happens I promise to call you." He relaxed.

"Bella and I are going upstairs and I'm going to help out with her homework." Ellen said excitedly. Charlie was under the impression that Ellen was my guest at school. We got up stairs, changed and practice changing, being invisible and stopping when going full speed.

The next day and night went in the same routine, and I was getting better and better. The school day went the same, but today we skipped last class to go shopping for honey. We were going on a big escapade and we need our strength, not know how long it would be when we would get to be refreshed. When we finished we went upstairs to "pack". Charlie came home early to say goodbye.

"Bye, you two. Be safe." The words stung, even though Ellen was there, it still hurt to remember the note _He _gave me. Ellen gave me a hug; I knew I would be okay. We went to the truck and went down the road. "I know where to hide the truck." She nodded and went back to talking about tips for our trip.

When we got to the large, white house she whispered; "That's where they used to live, isn't it?" I nodded. I chose this place because; no one would find my truck here. "You ready?" She asked as we got out of the cab. "Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, my ballerina pink ball of light and her teal ball of light went up into the night sky, side by side.

* * *

Ciff HANGER!


	7. Two plus One

As you can see, I'm a frequent updater. I'm having some writers block for chapter nine. If you have any ideas, I will consider putting them in the story, but I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews, :3

I'm being picky,

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 7

Two plus One

"Where are we looking first?" She asked me as soon as we were high enough in the sky that humans couldn't see us. "Alaska" I replied nervously and we started to fly at our top speed. I was planning to take a trip to the Denali Clan to see if they know where they might be. "There's a clan of vegetarian Vampires in Alaska, they might know a thing or two, and it's worth a shot." I was nervous; my heart was beating fast like it always does when I fly at this speed. I couldn't even see the trees, all I saw what was up ahead of me. "It will take about five hours to get there." She said calmly, she was trying to make me more relaxed. "Okay." I felt better knowing that.

We've been flying for an hour when I heard a broken sob, Ellen must of heard it too because she stopped as well. "What's that?" I asked, knowing what it was, but wanted a conformation. "I think someone crying, and it's coming from down there" She pointed to the woods. I could see her face was eager to help what ever was down there. I could afford a little interruption. "You want to go see what's down there, L?" I asked and she nodded excitedly.

We went down at normal speed to the dark forest; I believed that we just past the Canadian border. Ellen was leading the way; there was a human, no surprise there. The human had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he was good looking; not that I cared, but I could tell that Ellen did. He looked seventeen and was starring at the ground. I was hesitant; I could tell that Ellen wanted more than a look.

She flirtatiously went up to his ear and whispered something I couldn't hear. He acted the same way that I did when I heard Ellen the first time. My automatic reaction was to turn invisible. I'm guess that hiding comes along with being mischievous when you become a Fae.

"Hello, I'm Mary-Ellen, but you can call me Ellen, and this is Isabella." She turned to look at me, knowing that I was invisible. "Bella, come out." She told me, I couldn't let down such a face. I sighed and the ballerina pink glow came back. We both changed into human form right away. The look on the boy's face was curiosity and fear. "I'm Bella," I with that I sat down hopping we could back to searching.

"I'm My-Myles." He said looking at the both of us, his bangs whooshing back and forth, probably shocked that we were lights one second ago and beautiful humans the next. The boy has guts, I'll tell you that. Ellen was looking intently at Myles; curiosity with no doubt but there was something else that looked familiar that knocked the wind out of me. Oh no, Ellen has a crush. But she looked so happy; I was going to let her do whatever she wanted to do with that boy, but I couldn't resist.

"L has a crush." I said so fast that only she could hear. She jokingly glared at me, but she nodded anyhow. "He smells _so_ good," She smiled at me then went back to looking at Myles. I took a whiff, he smelt okay, I guess. But nothing like how _He_ smelt.

"So why d'you look so glum?" She asked, putting all of her charm on. He down, I could tell he had a sad story. "Well, I looked after my sister ever since my parents died. She was my best friend. I kept telling her to play own the lawn. But she never listened, today at school, I got a call to the office, they said that she'd been in an accident. She didn't make it." His voice was cracked with grief. "If I would have taken care of her better this wouldn't of happen, I don't care what happens to me now." He said hateful towards himself.

"Don't blame yourself, it was obviously an accident." She looked at him in concern. Before I knew she was explaining the basics on Fae's. She finished with "…D'you want to become a Fae?" I looked at her with my mouth open. We didn't have time to train him! "Put yourself in his shoes." She whispered to me softly. If it weren't for her I would miss out on a lot of things. She still must of saw my indecision. "_I'll _train him on the way, I promise he won't be inferior to our search." She had the most begging face on, and Myles looked full of hope for once since we meet him. "Fine, I grumbled. Ellen let out a squeal of joy. She turned into a Pixie. "Stand up." I told him lazily, for Ellen was already a trying to fly around his ankles.

I wonder if I looked like that when I changed into a Fae. I transformed quickly into my ballerina pink ball of light and saw that Myles was an aqua-green light. He wore green pants that cut off below the knee, and his wings were more masculine. Ellen grabbed his hand to help sturdy him and the look in their eyes were pure joy.

"Ellen and Myles sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Myles looked down in a happy, embarrassment kind of way and Ellen was glowing with pride and smile on her pretty face. Ellen still held on the Myles hand as we took off in the night sky, I swear that we left a trail that looked like the Powerpuff Girls. I ignore their blabber, till we came down to take a rest for Myles, we changed into our human form as I leaned against a rock and closed my eyes to think.

"Bella?" I heard Myles soft voice near me. Though I didn't open my eyes. "Yea" I answered. "Who are you looking for?" I could hear curiosity in every word. "Well..." I didn't really know how to explain, but the truth was I didn't know how he could handle it or if I could trust him. "My mates left and now were looking for him." I could tell that he wanted to hear more, "and… he was a Vampire." I opened my eyes to look at him. I couldn't read his expression. "You're a lot like my sister, always getting trouble." He didn't know the half of it. "Thanks for trusting me." He added quickly. "Anytime." I responded as I close my eyes and leaned against the cold rock to pretend I was leaning against _Him_.


	8. Alaskan Trails

Here, but I'll wait till I get another 5 reviews, and I just finished chapter nine. So I need to delay. Hehe...

I'm not a fan of this chapter.

I'm still open to any ideas, suggestions; I'm getting really bad writers block...

Disclaimer- I do NOT Own Twilight,

* * *

Chapter 8

Alaskan Trails

The thunder of emotions hit me like a tsunami. I felt joy, fear, nervousness, scared-ness and excitement as I saw the 'you are now entering Alaska.' Sign. I looked at the two lovers beside me; they had more fear on their faces. "L, can you smell Vampire?" I wasn't sure what I was smelling, it smelt amazing, it was different though. "Yes, that's Vampire alright." I nodded at her and followed the smell.

I saw someone in the distends, a female, with short brown hair. As soon as I saw her Topaz eyes I was crushed with pain and relief. I turned into a human and ran to her. "Hello!" I yelled when she was five feet away. "Hi" she said nervously, she seemed to know what we are, and she was shy.

"I'm Katie." She said sweetly. Ellen and Myles caught up. "Hi Katie, Do you know where the Cullen clan is?" I tried not to be shy asking. "Hmm… I know that Emmett and Rosalie are in Barcelona taking a break the family," she looked sad, "Do you know what made them so miserable?" I felt like I was stabbed in the heart. I knew all to well what made them miserable. "No, but I'm going to find out." I lied, I always sucked at lying. "Thanks Katie." I transformed and took the lead again.

We quickly got out of Alaska, "Barcelona." I said with some hope, they nodded and quickly followed my lead. I felt the intense want for honey. We stopped in Canada to pick us some honey.

"You go in" I told Ellen, there was no way I was going to embarrass myself. "Fine" Ellen grumbled and walked into the store. I couldn't help but have a giggle fit, while Myles looked upset for letting her go in, instead of himself. The Cashers face when she saw the Tinkerbell outfit was priceless, that's one memory I'll never forget. Ellen's teal eyes tried to glare at me but I could tell she was trying not to laugh too. Myles sweep up Ellen and brought her over here. The both of them were smiling from ear to ear.

I opened the cap to my own personal jar of honey and turn into a Fae. I jumped in and started to bath in it. The sweet taste was on my tongue and swam in the honey like it was a pool. Myles and L were laughing hysterically and they had the same idea, but they jumped in the other container together. Before I knew it there was none left in my jar. The honey disintegrated in my tummy and I felt brand new.

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you were such a pig!" Myles laughed. I faked a glare. "Com'on, lets not waste anymore time. L? How long with it be before we get there?" It was only the second day gone, but I was getting impatient. "Two hours" Ellen replied. We changed into human form to take the jars to the garbage, changed back and flew to see Emmett and Rosalie.

Barcelona was a cute little place with stone pavement and beautiful scenery but I was too concentrative on my mission. The Idea of meeting Emmett was like flying on cloud nine, I would be getting closer to _Him_! I was smiling to faintly smell Vampire. "Hey guys, D'you mind if I take it from here, and then meet up with you guys?" I wanted to cause a little mischief and I know that they would feel uncomfortable around them. "Sure." Ellen looked at me with complete understanding. "We'll follow you're scent in two hours." Myles was really getting smart. "Good luck, Bella" Ellen flew over and gave me a hug. "Thanks" I whispered and followed that trail.


	9. So Close

Sorry for the cliff Hanger, I'm glad that people are enjoying them selfs. I'm almost done Ch. 10, Its super long ;)

News - My writers block is gone. Thanks to everyone that gave me idea's, I used your idea's to build off them.

Thanks to the people who reviewed!!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 9

So Close

I smelt my way into a big beige house in the middle of nowhere. I could almost feel the depression peeling off the walls. I looked in the first window, no one. I went to the second, no one. I went to the top left one to see Emmett. My mine clouded with joy instead of guilt. He was alone; I presumed that Rosalie was out hunting. I turned invisible and opened the window. I felt like I was trying to steal something, but my amusement disappeared as fast as it came when I saw his face. I could almost cry, I hope that I wasn't responsible for taking such a happy soul.

He was reading, but it was hard to read the big title when you can fit in the palm of someone's hand. He was in a comfy chair, but what fumbled me is Emmett reading. Emmett is never the type of person to still down long enough to read.

Still invisible I stood on the back of the chair so I was close enough to his ear.

"Emmett" I whispered, just loud enough so that his ultra hearing could pick it up. He paused, trying to place the voice with the person, He whipped his head around. "Bella?" He whispered. "Shh" I scolded him. "Sit down and listen to what I have to say." I commanded, he looked unsure at first, but then he listened. I didn't want him to freak out. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you too." He closed his eye as I became visible and human. "Kay, open your eyes." He opened his eyes and froze with his mouth open. I blushed a cherry red. "Bella?" He asked unsure. I nodded. He came up and gave me a big bear hug and mused my hair.

"Hah ah, I missed you so much!" He put me down and looked at what I was wearing. "Why are you dress like a pink Tinkerbell?" Here we go. "I'm a Fae." He looked confused so I explained. "A Fae?" He asked. "Well, us Fae's are immortal, we don't grow old, we can cry, we can sleep even though we don't need it, we run the fastest out of all mystical creatures, we can be invisible, honey is like our need as blood to Vampires, breathing makes us healthy, we can eat food but it dissolves in our bellies, but we can taste it. We can't go to the washroom or get pregnant, our hair can grow. We can only do our Fae's abilities in Fae form. When we change into a Fae, our clothes disappear and we wear clothes that we always get when we change. We can only die from not having honey or air for one year. We cannot die from any sort of violence or bites…"

"Wow…" He looked stunned. "Only you Bella, only you." He sighed. "Bella, could I see you in your Fae form?" I nodded and changed. I took him palm so I could stand on it. "Your so little." I giggled and turned invisible, he look shocked again. I became visible and flew out of his palm and turned human again. "Thats why you smelt different like... Black Berries, Poison and Citrus, but still the same as how you used to smell." He said as if he solved a big problem. I took a whiff, he smelt the same as other vampires but much more intensified.

Now it's time to get my information I need. "Hmm… Emmett? Do you know where _He_ is? I've been kind of on a worldwide search for him." I blushed as red as a beet. "No, I'm sorry, but I know a Pixie who would be able to located him." He looked at me casualness. "_Who_?" My now even higher Pixie scream broke the windows as Emmett went on his knees to cover his ears. I stopped as soon as I saw I was causing him pain. He went back on his feet and spoke. "Alice."


	10. The Never Sinking Ship

Hey guys!! I'm glad to see that my story is successful. Just to clear up, Alice is NOT a Fae, but many people think that she is "Pixie-like".

Thanks to all the people who've given me Ideas, I had a sleepover last night, with not sleep. But I will probably have a chapter up by Thursday, Friday the latest.

So to my happy-ness I made an extra long Chapter.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 10

The Never Sinking Ship

"Alice" I whispered and sunk to the floor, the pain of remembering my tiny sister. The pain was crushing, to remember her, to never of had gotten to say goodbye. My vision had turned watering and I wiped my tears only to see pink water on my hand. I could see Emmett's concerned expression. "Bella? Bella, you okay?" I nodded and the tears went away.

Before Emmett could see Myles and Ellen were at my side. "Emmett, please don't tell anyone that I visited, you can tell Rosalie but I don't anyone else knowing." I told him quickly. "Emmett, this is Ellen" I pointed at her, "and this is Myles." They shook hands. "L? I'm going to find Alice." Ellen seemed to understand. "But", here comes the painful part, "I want to go alone." Ellen looked sad, but once again, understanding. I didn't want them to see what happens to me when I'm under serious pain. I took a deep breath. "Emmett, were is Alice?" My voice was pleading, "She in Biloxi." I went up to Emmett and gave him a hug. "Thanks" I whispered. "Be careful." Was all he said as he messed up my hair again.

I went up to Ellen and gave her a hug. "One ship that will never sink is friendship." She whispered in my ear. "I'll miss you." I said. "And if you don't come visit me soon all have your Pixie hide." I nodded. "Take care of her, Myles" I called out as I turned to a little ballerina pink ball of light and I her murmur "Be careful."

I was on my way to Biloxi; the anxiety was enough to make me hyperventilate. I could smell Alice's sweet scent for miles, as soon as I cause a whiff, I went at full speed. Desperate to see perky little Alice.

Her scent let me near the top of an expensive hotel. I quickly became invisible when I hopped threw the window. I saw a stress and depressed Alice look over some paperwork with Jasper. I quietly fluttered to Alice ear; hoping to make some sort of 'subconscious' message that she would listen too. Alice's scent and presents was enough to make me cry pink tears.

I got a hold of myself and whispered, "I want you to tell Jasper that you need to be alone in your room." I tried to say with all my charm. She looked confused. "Um… Jasper, I need go to my rooms alone for ten minutes. I think I'll explain later?" I almost screamed, I couldn't believe it worked so well.

Alice danced to her room trying not to show the fear that was on her face. As soon as she closed the door, she fell to her knees trying to choke back tearless sobs. "Bella" was all she said as her musical voice cracked. "Alice" I said again the tiny tears invisible on my face as I wiped them off. She looked up hopeful, but I had unanswered questions I need to attend to first.

"Alice, did you miss me?" I guess that's the best way to ask if she was mad at me. "Of course I did!" Relief and gratitude washed over me, I turn into a human before I could command myself to do so and hugged her around the shoulders and pink tear escaped my eyes.

"Bella?" She looked at with saucers for eyes, "Is that really you?" She asked unsure. "Of course its me!" We both had different reactions; I had silent pink tears, while she had dry sobs. We hugged for what seemed like _forever_, but I've missed her so much. "Um… Bella, Why do you look like a pink Tinkerbell? And whats with the antiperspirant?" She said as she leaned over me, enjoying my scent, I took a quick sniff, she smelt the same, even better and more defined. Here we go again, I quickly explained what I was, while she looked at me with an open mouth. "That's why I haven't been able to see you in my visions; they've been all watery." She seems much happier to find a solution to her problem."Can I see you as a Fae?" I nodded as we hoped on the bed; much more comfy than the floor. I turned into a Pixie. And Alice gasped. She held out her hand as I hopped onto it. I turned invisible for a second then went back to being visible. I turned back into a human. "Alice could you tell me were your brother is?" I asked nervously. "I've kind of been on a mad search for him." She looked stunned.

"Jasper! Stop leaning on the door and come in." He walked in, looking nervous. "So, I suppose you heard everything?" I tried to say with casualness, he nodded simply. "Umm… Jasper, I need to speak with you for a moment." Alice said. I hope it wasn't about me. I could feel waves of relation take over my body and sooth it.

They walked out of the room. I could still feel the calm over me like a blanket. But I knew they were talking about me. I heard hushed whispering followed by a silence and more whispering, when Alice and Jasper came into the room. "Bella, I'm coming with you." Alice announced. I stood there, gaping like an idiot. This would mean being able to catch up with her and improve my chances greatly. "But what about Jasper?" I knew that that was what they were talking about, but I needed to be sure. " He's going off to see Emmett and Rose. They need to discusses _you_ and possibilities." I gulped, even though she said it in a reassuring way. "Nothing bad, Bella. Relax." I took a calming breath. "Thanks Alice, that would help a lot, and I really missed you."

"I've missed you too." She came by my side and gave me a tight quick hug. "But, Bella, you look tired and I want to say goodbye to Jasper, so could we stay the night before we head out? I need to hunt." I smiled at her. "Do you happen to have any Honey?"

Two hours later, after I had gotten some honey at little English Italian store or else who knows what I would have bought instead and Alice finished hunting. We were in the living room talking when I noticed the file work on her bed. "Alice, since when do you do file work?" I asked. I was sitting the extremely large and comfortable couch. "Oh, that. I found some information on my past. My name was Mary Alice Brandon. I relative of mine lives here." That's what she was doing here. "Have any luck?" I hope my search didn't take away from her search. "Yup, I met her. We were going to go to Cornell to visit Carlisle and Esme, but that can wait." I felt a little guilty about taking Alice away, but any feeling other than clam vanished because Jasper was in the room. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to seem rude. "Cool Alice, we'll catch up more in the morning, I'm going to go to sleep, even though I don't need it." I giggled, so did Alice, but I had the feeling that she wanted to say goodbye to Jasper before we left.

Alice showed me to the guestroom. "Whoa…" It periwinkle blue walls while everything else was accented with white. The big large bed looked strangely appealing right now. "I've missed you." She gave me a tight hug. " I've missed you too." I returned. "I'll see you in the morning." She said as I waved.

I hopped on to the big, comfy bed. My Fae clothes would do just fine for Pjs; I lied on my side on top of the covers. I started to go through my head of the conversations and reactions I had experienced today. It was so good to see Alice; my brain went into endless thoughts of possibility as unneedful but restful sleep consumed me.

I woke to the sound of spring squeaking and spikes in my view. Then I recognized that the figure was Alice. She was no longer glum, but the cheerful and happy Alice that I longed for. She was bouncing on my bed when I fell with a loud bang to the floor. "_Alice_…" I grumbled when I was standing up, rubbing my sore behind. "Whoops, sorry." She said in wave of Glee. I felt refreshed and really for this psychical and emotional trip. But I was too happy to be glum.

She disappeared, only to reappear seconds later. "Well, are you coming?" With a smile on my face we jumped out of the tall hotel, ready for anything that came our way.

* * *

Btw, this is not the end of Myles and Ellen. I plan to make them in the story as "guests" and I will also make a short story about Ellen and Myles after I finish this story (Which is far away) :3


	11. Diverted

Hey Guys, Extra long Chapter up, but I have to go to P.E.I for a family Vacation, -.- This Sunday, I'll be back next Sunday!!

I promise when I get back I'll write a super long Chapter and I'll get some inspiration from my trip too.

More good news is that We've gotten 1000 hits!! On the dot! C:

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ... Peace n luv, Daniela April Cullen, CassieRae and Taeniaea for all your support!

Disclamier - I do not own Twilight

Whoops sorry for reposting last chapter, The new chapter is up

* * *

Ch. 11

Diverted

As we were flying Alice told me that she sees him just on the border of South America. We had to keep to the shadows and her Vampire speed was slow, but it was a good as time as any to get up to date. She seemed to have the same idea. "So Bella? What made you decide all this?"

I thought about it, should I tell her that it was because I thought _He_ would like me more. But then again, I would trust her with my life, heck I already did before. I looked at her she had a patient expression but curiosity was burning in her eyes, I changed into human form and we stopped running. "Err… well, I, um… thought that _He_ might want me more, now that I, uh, look different and am not so fragile?" She looked at me; with some emotion I couldn't recognize and that she was trying to hide it and made it harder to tell the emotion. Then out of nowhere, she burst out laughing trying hard to get her words out. "You…thought…he…didn't…think…" Then was too hard to decipher.

Why would she laugh at my pain? Was I so hopeless that people laughed at me? She turned to look at me and stopped. "Oh Bella," She said sympathetically. "I didn't mean it like that!" She went over to hug me. I rolled the pink tears that were starting to form in my eyes back. "It's just that Edward loves you, no matter what you look like or what you are." We released the hug, but didn't start running again. If he loved me, I corrected in my head, but I was on this mission to change that.

"I can't believe he was so stupid." She muttered probably thinking I can't hear it, I was a Fae now and I could, as if the pixie clothes weren't enough of a reminder. But she was right; he was stupid to lead me on. But I was glad that I was with Alice, she understood my relationship, but I did miss Ellen. But, then again, with Alice the future seemed a lot clearer.

We headed off running. But this time her vampire speed seemed worse than walking, ever movement dragged. I had enough; the anxiousness was pulling at my sides. I grabbed her thumb and pulled as hard as I could. We were flying at my speed. It worked. Alice looked at me with fear in her eyes, she wasn't used to going this fast. "Whoa!" She said in awe. Then she just closed her eyes enjoying then speed, the rush, and the adrenalin.

We stopped for a break, I leaned against a tree. "I wonder if doll clothes would fit your pixie form?" She eyed me curiously. "Nu-huh, its bad enough when I'm your Barbie in Human form." I tripped over a root, and before Alice could catch me I used my hand to break my fall. A sharp pain darted up my wrist. "_OW_!" I moaned. Alice helped me stand. "Gee, Bella" She looked at my wrist. "That's gonna put you out for a day." Great, a daylonger I have to sit and do nothing while I could be out finding _Him_. I sighed. "What do we do for the rest of the day?" Alice looked at me, an evil glint in her eyes, I knew that glint. "Were going… _Shopping_!" She Screeched. I groaned, first off, it would be very hard to try on close with my sprained wrist and secondly, if I wear any clothes and then turn into a Fae, the clothes would be replaced with my Pixie outfit. "Alice, the clothes would just disappear anyways." I knew my lame excuse wouldn't work. "Please." Oh look it did work, I got her to beg. She had such a pleading look that it would make little kids go to shame. "Fine." I muttered; exasperated. I was think we were in a little place in Mexico, near the border, that just increased my anxiousness.

We headed to the nearest town, but I stayed glued to the shadows, waiting for Alice to return with something other that my Pixies clothes to shop with; I was enjoying the last few minutes as a Pixie before I would be tortured in the mall. She came into my view as I changed. Then something hit me. "Alice, I can't read Spanish!" She looked at me with a 'duh' look. "Well I can."

She gave me two bags; one had a pink-I wonder were that came from- top that was off the shoulders, dark washed jeans, white ballerina flats and suntan lotion, knowing that I would burn. "Thanks Alice, I'll have to pay you back." I said as I was hidden behind a tree putting my top over my Pixie bra and fitting it over my jeans, my dress had disappeared. "No you wont." She said stubbornly. Trying to hid something. "How much did you spend Alice?" I said with shock, slipping the shoe on my foot as my pixie shoe poofed away. "Well, I didn't spend anything." I came out from behind the tree. "You look very nice." She said trying to change the subject. "You stole?" She rolled her eyes. "Lets go Bella." I shook my head but followed her anyways, somehow that didn't surprise me.

We walked a around the town and headed to an urban mall. All the while, people stared; I mean it was freaky. Alice tugged on my good hand and I groaned as we headed to the first store. Alice threw a bunch of clothes at me. "Alice, I'm only trying on, there's no point to me buying these clothes to have then disappear at a moment emergency." She huffed. "Fine." She grumbled but lightens when she saw a dress that was a midnight blue, had off the shoulders sleeves that went to the elbow; it was cut off at the waist by a white ribbon and cashmere of many layers in the same color flowed to just below the knee.

I tried it on with a lot of trouble from my wrist and looked n the mirror. It was amazing, like it was made for me. "Alice, we don't have money do we?" She nodded, great, more theft. Wait, did I just consider that? Yep I did. Great this whole Pixie has really made me mischievous. A loud band and I quickly change and turn invisible out of habit. I grumble, cause I lost the best dress I have ever tried on. Alice laughs out loud and falls to the floor with uncontrollable laughter. She stands up; wiping invisible tears that would never be there. She walks out the door, still laughing as I follow, I couldn't turn back into a human without people seeing my costume.

"_Wow_ Bella, I haven't laughed like in a long time." I grumble and become visible as Alice darts back to the store to get my clothes. I wondered lightly into the forest, wondering if there were any Fae's around. I looked around my thought completely wondering about how many Fae's go unnoticed, I found two large smooth stones that were across from each other. That would be perfect for talking with Alice. I sat upon one and waited for Alice to return. She came with my clothes. "Thanks" I grabbed the clothes and changed behind a tree. "Alice, could we stay here for the night?" My wrist was still swollen. "Sure." I stepped out from behind that tree and started applying lotion.

We walked back out to the town and found a little café place. I took a hot chocolate and Alice translated it for me to the waiter. We planned to ditch without paying. After our day we retreated back to our stones and started to chat. "Bella, if you go to sleep your arm will get better faster." I sighed, I knew I would heal faster but I didn't want to stop talking to Alice. "Fine." I tried to find a comfortable position and shut my eyes.

"Night night Alice." I said. "Night Bella." She said as I tried to imagine the rock that I was lying on was Edward once again.


	12. And We All Fall Down

Hayyyy guys!! I'm back, I had a long 7 day camp trip in a cold tent, yippy sigh I'm back though and had a few too many sour candy's so I can't feel my tongue!

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted you to know I'm alive.

Also thanks to twilghtfan78 for being a dedicated fan!

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, kay?

* * *

Chapter 12

And We All Fall Down

"Alice, is this the town?" I asked my voice horribly pitiful. We had just entered a new town. "Yes, but I don't think I should go any farther, He'll read my mind." That made sense. I closed my eyes, trying hard not to think about what I was doing. I sighed and opened them. "I'll be back soon." This nervousness was eating me; I had trouble standing. "Good luck!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and with that I flew off.

I flew threw the town, my heart beating fast. What if he didn't want me, even if I could live forever? Would he see me as a burden, now that I was not human? But, its not like I have any choice anymore, I won't be able to live if I don't know.

Somehow, the definition of forever started to dawn on me, I would live forever and ever, I would see any human friend I made die. Guilt, I didn't even say goodbye to Angela, but I'm going home, right? Its not like I could do anything about it now, anyways. I needed a distraction, badly, and there came along one, in all I wouldn't trade my wings in any day, and if not the freedom, then defiantly the friend was worthwhile, right? I hoped.

I could feel the sweat on my forehead. Then it hit me, his scent. The memories flooded my brain. I followed the trail; it led to an abandoned house. I looked in, nothing, but that meant little. His scent was still strong but faded. I flew in the house, being invisible of course, my stomach knotted.

Nothing, no one, not a soul. "Damn it!" I screeched, I knew the house was empty now. I let out a loud scream and sunk to my knees. I constantly changed back and forth, needed something to clear my mind.

I had been so close; I could almost feel his cold body, loving me, protecting me and holding me again. My freakish sobs were leaving a huge pink puddle on the floor, as my sobs became hysterics. It was hard to take air to my lungs, not that I need air anyways. I sighed and took a deep breath; only the air was scented with _His _scent. Knowing that I had been so close would haunt me forever. Even if I wanted to doe I would have to wait a whole year. I tug at my hair, trying to find a different pain that would distract me. Alice found me at this time, watery vision or not she would have heard me. She gathered me into her arms she whispered soothing words like a good best friend. As I sobbed making her top pink, when I finally stopped her yellow top looked tie-dyed. I stood up, trying to hold myself together in a pitiful attempt. "Well just keep on searching." I blurted out; she nodded, and saw my pain.

She left for 5 seconds and returned with a jar of honey, I gave her a smile and quickly ate the whole jar. I felt better, but still upset. "Alice, do you see were he is?" She answered with a "Un-huh, he's not too far, he's in Brazil." I filled with hope, so there was a chance. I took a deep breath, "You ready?" She asked standing up, "I was born ready, I tried to say jokingly, she laughed at my attempt and we flew into the sky.

We were flying, not too fast but at a medium speed to not get to worn out. Alice looked at the night sky. "It's going to rain." I didn't see the problem, so I shrugged; I looked at the night sky, horror stuck threw me. I saw big, huge, raindrops the size of cannonballs heading toward me. Before I could duck, I felt one stuck my head. I felt the water cover me; the pain sliced threw my head. I fell down. I could do nothing but hold my head, the last thing I felt was Alice's smooth hand catching me.


	13. Cold

Sorry for the bad Chapter tittles. :3

Enjoy, Good news, my tongue is back to normal, YAY!

Fan Thanks for the Chapter

CourtneyFirehand

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 13

Cold

I woke up with a head rattling headache and my throat tickled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Alice came up and knocked me over. "Whoa, I'm not dead yet!" But I sure felt it. I coughed, yep I was sick and I think I had a fever.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried, here take this." I looked at the bottle she gave me a bottle of cough syrup. "Grape?" She rolled her eyes as I chug the bottle. Yuck! I gave an unpleasant shiver.

I gave a huge sneeze, all over Alice. "Ewwww." I giggled at her mad expression; she realized that there was nothing to be upset over. She laughed too; it felt good to laugh after the whole incident before.

"Did you steal the medicine?" She gave a quick nod, like she was proud of what she did. I sighed. We were at a beach.

"Where are we Alice?" I didn't recognize being here.

"Not far from where you fainted. I had to go back to town to get medicine I wasn't sure what to do. Even having a few degrees in medicine." I smiled at that. "At first you were still a Pixie then you changed back to a human." I could feel my headache subside. I looked at the sand. I saw a piece of beach glass or a marble, it was a blue color and small, perfectly round, but it looked extremely old, the glass was very smooth. I picked it up and observed it, only to Alice's eyes were locked on it. At first I thought she was having a vision.

Alice looked hypnotized from it. I moved it back and forth as her eyes followed; this was strange. Was this item some sort of magic stone, it wouldn't surprise me if it was; I mean I'm a Pixie for crying out loud.

"Alice?" No answer.

No, this was something weirder; I think it's a hypnotizing stone. "Alice, stand." I gave her a command. I waited nothing. I sighed. Then she stared to stand her eyes still lock on the stone. Okay, this was just _too_ weird. I covered the stone with my hand and Alice snapped out of her revive. "What the _hell_ did you do Bella?" She looked mad. I shied away from her.

"I don't know." I murmured. Her expression softened. "Sorry I snapped." She apologized.

"It's okay, what was with you?" I asked as she sat in front of me. "I not sure, it was like I had no control over my body, like I was frozen, but I could still think."

"Oh." I was speechless. "So, it's like a vampire hypto-thing?" She laughed at my choice of words.

"I guess you can call it that, I'm not quite sure what it is, but I think hypnotizing sums it up pretty well. But just keep it in your pocket for now." She shook her head to dispel the memory.

"Kay, I'll just keep my hypto-thing in my…" My voice trailed off, how would I carry it around, I didn't have pockets. I certainly not going to drop it on the beach, but it would be too heavy for me to carry as Fae. I looked at it; being careful to keep it from Alice's eyes. If it were 'mythical' then maybe it would change with me.

I held it in my hand as Alice look at me with curiosity. I quickly changed and to my surprise so did the stone. So maybe it's certain metals will change with me, hmm…

"Hey Alice? Could you steal me a gold locket…" A Bracelet or a Necklace? Hmm… "Bracelet and a Silver one too, with soft velvet?" My voice chocked on the word velvet. But I would need it so the stone wouldn't rattle. She smile at my request, She found a new obsession, I think. _Theft_ "I'll be right back."

I leaned back against the sand. Velvet voice, I gave a loud sigh and squeezed myself. I tried hard to only thing about what I was doing when necessary but I let, more like forced my brain to think about the little stone I fiddled with my hands, but my brain could only thing of adjectives for his voice. _Smooth_, _velvet_, _creamy_, _protective_…

I felt like I was thinking for hours, when it had only of been a couple of minutes, I shook my head as Alice came back and sat in front of me. "Here." The smile told me she was successful; also the two bracelets on in her hands might of given it away.

"Thank, I need to keep it covered, and carry it with me _and_ see if the metal will shrink." I took the gold one; it had a thick chain and bulky heart. I looked at Alice and she shrugged I opened the heart locked and put the stone in, the velvet quickly form around the stone. I slipped the bracelet on and changed.

Nu-huh, I looked around and what seemed to be a giant chain around me. I flew out of the bracelet and changed back, Alice was having a laughing fit. I grumbled and took the other bracelet. It had a very tiny, thin chain and a small circular Locket; it was silver and the complete opposite of the Gold one. I picked the Gold Locket and took the stone out and threw the gold lock into the waves, what use was it to me now. Alice looked at me and now it was my turn to shrug.

I open the pretty locket, gently slid the stone into the soft material and close it. I put the bracelet around my wrist but had trouble trying to put the clasp on. Alice sigh, rolled her eyes and helped me out. I really hoped it would work.

I changed and looked around me, no giant silver anywhere, just a small one on my wrist. I quick changed back and scooped up Alice. "Yes!" I cheered, I would get to keep the stone, and now I found a metal that would not disappear. "It's strange, I don't remember Ellen telling me about silver." I told her when I put her down, but for some reason, I knew that the stone might be more than just for hypnotizing Vampires.

I gave a cough, Alice looked at me. "I'm getting more syrup, I'll be back before you blink.

I looked at my bracelet, it just simple silver, and I loved it. I popped the lock open and admired the jewel. It was a deep blue, I closed it up, I hardly felt if I had anything on my wrist at all. I gave another cough. After a few minutes Alice came back. She handed me a similar bottle. I laughed, it was cherry. I chugged it, wincing less; it wasn't as bad as the grape.

"You'll heal faster if you sleep." She told me when I was done chugging and threw bottle out. I nodded.

"Night Alice," I said as I went off the beach and into the shade. "Sleep tight." Alice joked. I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness take over me.

When woke up. I felt much better; I felt a note on me.

_-Gone Hunting_

_-Went to pick up Sun Lotion for you_

_Be back soon _

_Alice _

I rubbed my eyes and checked on my jewel. I open the Locked on my wrist and it was a shocking Ballerina Pink.


	14. Him

Sorry for the late update. but I wanted this chapter to be perfect! I hope to get a lot of reviews.

Also Thanks for being a Fan is

littlexmissxcooperx

EdwardAddict15

Disclamier - I do NOT Own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 14

_Him_

I realized that I've been gone for a week and two days, but I planned on searching till I found _Him. _I would need an excuse to tell Charlie about why Ellen was gone. Ellen, I sighed. I missed her, but I need she need space, we both did.

We arrived in the town Alice said where –gulp- I was going to say the name in my head, I had to. Edward. There that wasn't so bad, I guess it because I know I'm going to see him soon.

I looked at my Locket. How strange, It was only yesterday that I found the charm, but it seemed molded to me, like I was made to own it. Yet, I was afraid of it. It was the same color of my glow, but it was blue before. When I asked Alice to see, she refused to look at it. I turned around and opened the Locket. There was the stone perfectly round and pink, placed firmly into the blue velvet, I closed the Locket again. I turned around and faced Alice.

"Are you sure this is the town?" My cold was gone now and my head wasn't ringing. She huffed and gave me 'the look'. I gave a shaky giggle.

"Good luck." I gave a weak smile but I knew it would reach my eyes and flew off, disappearing into my surroundings.

I picked up his scent. I followed the scent to a darker side of town, even though I was invisible, I still felt insecure, the scent led me to an attic. What was Edward doing in an attic? I flew up to the dusty window and blew off the dust, the dust flew into my mouth and I gave a light cough. I wasn't making great progress, but finally I could see his hunched form.

It looked pained; no one that kind, sweet or beautiful should feel like that. He was curled on a ball. His eyes closed and had a concentrated look on his face. His beautiful hunched form was painful to look at.

I wanted to hold him, I wanted him to tell me his problems, but I was filled with doubt. I would make him upset and uncomfortable, but then maybe he might like me more now that I'm better looking, though I still looked the same, but with waver hair and could live forever. The thought made me smile.

I started to open the window. But it was too heavy, I gave an angry grumble and put all my might into my arms and shove the window open enough for me to crawl threw. He immediately stiffened, and flicked his head to the window.

I flew to the corner, only making things worse as my scent spread more. But he closed the window with a deep sigh and went back to his position.

I felt very self-conscious of what I was doing. I flew slowly with great care fly to the back of his neck, it took everything I had to not break down and cry my pink tears. Trying hard to concentrating on the dark surrounding to blend in. I took a shaky breath and began.

"Edward." That's all I need to say, that and my mind went blank. He shook his head, giving me the sweet aroma. I needed to shake my head to stop day dreaming and clung on tight to my invisibility.

"Edward" I repeated. Hoping this time he didn't think I was imaginary.

"Bella?" His voice was crack but smooth, if that's possible, it was also hopeful and disbelieving at the name time.

"Why did you leave me?" I tried to sound like a ghost. I almost snickered at myself for thinking that in this tense situation. He took a deep breath. _Yes_, he was going to respond.

"I left because me being around you was dangerous, every day I put you in danger that no _normal _teenager would go though. What happened at your birthday was my nightmare come true, that is, if I could have nightmares. You could do so much better off, if I wasn't holding you back." He confessed. I was filled with hope. The blood passing fast through my veins. I allowed myself to hope, just to get the feeling of being alive.

"Edward, do you still…love me." I choked my words out, here was the finish. The simple 'Yes' or 'No'. I held my breath, but soon after I felt nauseous, and took a deep breath.

"Yes." He responded like it was the oblivious thing. I smiled so big it hurt my cheeks. He _loves_ me! I was distracted and lost my cover. Uh-oh. He turned around and saw me. He face was shocked, eyes wide and mouth open. I blushed. I haven't blush in a _long_ time.

I flew in front of his face. His eyes never left my figure, I gave a small giggle, I felt so light hearted and free.

"Ermm…Hai?" I said awkwardly. No reply. I sighed, I was getting frustrated. He put out one white upturned finger. I landed on it as he brought his finger to his face to examine me closer.

"That really _is_ you!" He replied joyously as if global hunger ended. I smiled and hoped off his finger and changed. Before I could even open my eyes I was caught up in a hug, a tight one at that. My arm went around his shoulders as I wish to do since he left. His face buried into my neck, inhaling deeply. My heart was pumping, I felt _alive_.

"I'm never letting go of you. _Never_." He whispered.

"I love you." Was all I could say at the moment while he tightened his hold on my waist.

He drew back the slightest and his hand drew down my jaw and he pressed the lightest of kisses on my lips. It was the most welcoming feeling. I tucked my head under his chin and his hands brushed my hair.

"A Fae, Eh?" I was a bit shocked. He knew about them?

I nodded, he started to hum my lullaby, and I realized that I was strained as I fell into to peaceful slumber for once.


	15. Home

**A/N - Haii, so I guess you guys see my little problem, I love to begin, but I hate to finish!**

**Sorry for the late late update.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 15

Home

Pleasant dreams danced in my mind, just meaningless actions. I felt cold, and that held my glee, I stretched and gave a yawn.

"Good evening." I smiled at his musical voice. I finally felt at peace, my mission had been successful.

"You have some explaining to do." He said not even trying to hide his curiosity. Hmm… I did have a lot to explain. I climbed off his lab, and I missed his contacted right away. I sat crossed legged in front of him. He grabbed my hand as I started.

"Well, a pixie followed me home." How would I explain _this_? I gave a sigh hoping to dismiss the subject.

"I can explain later, we have all of forever too," a smile broke on his face when I said this, "and Alice is probably getting impatient." He rolled his eyes and picked me up on his back. I gave a laugh, old habits die-hard, but I was just content to be near him and to be on his cold back was just fine with me.

I hopped on and gave him a peck on his neck; I could feel him smile. It was a silent ride to the end of the city where Alice waited, which suits me this time; there was nothing I could say, just being with him made me ecstatic. In an instant we stopped, I looked around for Alice and hooray, there she was. I jumped off from Edwards back to instantly have his arms wrap around my waist.

"Stop trying to get away." He joked. I laughed along.

"Well, I see the two love birds are back." Alice said with a smile. That was true; the dark numb period of my life was now just a distant nightmare.

"Bella, do we have time to see our parents before you have to go back to Charlie?" Edward asked. I nodded, I missed Esme dearly and Carlisle too. I turned into a Fae. And looked at Edward, he frowning, probably from the lost of contact.

"We'll get there faster if I'm like this." I told him.

"I rather take five years than not having you on my back." His warm eyes were honest, I obeyed. He gave a laugh.

"Now, what's so funny?" I faked being upset. He shook his head.

"Your outfit." He managed out from his laughing-ness. I grumbled and scurried on his back, he took my hand and gave it a kiss and observed my bracelet.

"What's this?" He asked as we started to run, where? I had no clue.

"I not to sure myself." He gave a quick nod.

After a few hours of running we ended up at Cornell, my eyes flashed everywhere at this beautiful place. The colors and the vibrancy were bright and cheerful. We stopped at house that had somewhat of a gloomy atmosphere; it had the aura of a Vampire's home.

"Were here." I gulped, what would Esme think of me. Edward must of saw my nervousness because he held my waist tighter. We walked in, I was pretty sure that they didn't know anything. I saw Esme enter the room with Carlisle and shock entered her face, but then joy replaced that quickly.

"Bella?" Esme asked, though it was obvious from her expression that she already knew. I nodded anyhow.

"Oh Bella." She came up and gave me a hug, I don't think anyone could wipe the smile _our _faces. She released me and Carlisle looked stunned.

"You're a _Fae_, but that impossible they went extinct years ago." Carlisle said, in a very un-Carlisle way. I nodded again.

"Wow, that's…something." He finally came up, shook my hand and recomposed his face.

"Well, what ever you are, it doesn't matter, I'm just happy your home." Esme confessed, I gave a smile. _Home_.

We spent a few days but it was time to and see Charlie. Esme and Carlisle were moving back, Rose and Emmett were done the honeymoon and are also moving back, Alice and Jasper were going to help Esme and Carlisle pack. Edward was coming with me to see Charlie; Edward didn't have any possessions he wanted to keep.

When Edward and I came home at last, Edward and I decided it would be best if he kept hidden, I got into some _normal_ clothes and got ready to see Charlie.

Edward gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as I savored the moment.

"I'll be waiting." I nodded.

I walked threw the door and saw Charlie.

"Hey Charlie!" I called out. He came out of the kitchen with a big smile.

"Hey Bells," He came over and gave me a quick hug, "how was the trip? And where's Ellen?" He asked.

"It was good, restless, and Ellen and her parents made up." He nodded, I guess he was happy for her; I for one missed her and wondered what she was doing.

"The foods been awful." I walked into the kitchen and saw the trash can full of pizza boxes, I couldn't help but laugh. I opened the fridge and saw nothing that was cooking material.

"I'm going to go out and get some food." He nodded. I know it's only been a week and a half, but it felt much longer than that when I was gone.

"I'll see you later dad." I called as I heard his 'Goodbye'.

I quickly realized that I didn't have my car; it was at the Cullen's. _Damn_. I mentally cursed myself, I could fly, but I risked too many seeing also Edward would be upset that I didn't tell him what I was doing. Speaking- thinking- of, I corrected myself; Where was he. No more did a second pass, I saw his silver Volvo, I sight that would always send a smile on my face. He pulled up into the driveway and rolled down his window.

"Need a lift?" I chuckled and made my way into the car.

"To the store?" I nodded, looking at his perfect face. More like ogling the whole ride there. When we stopped he opened my door, the good times were back. We walked into the store and I picked out the basic and Edward pushed the cart.

I got to the counter and fumbled with my pockets, I didn't have any money, and I cursed myself again. But as Edward is perfect, he had money, well a Visa.

"Ma Hero." I said as I flutter my eyelashes, he laughed at my bad southern accent. I would usually complain, but I had no money. We walked out of the store; of course he had to carry all the bags when I saw _her_.

It was Ellen, eyes red from crying and could hardly walk in a straight line. I rushed over to her. She fell into my arms and started crying, something was wrong. I could feel it, then it clicked. Where was Myles?


	16. A Lost Solider and A Happily Ever After

**Hey guys, it the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story, it was my first story. Also I'm proud that I finished it. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and supported me. It was a fun journey also I hopped it's not too rush, because I was tempted not to finish this story, but I did and let imagination create the rest**.

**Thanks to -** ForbiddenFruit666, BellaandEdwardFOREVER123, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES 

** For being Fans**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 16

A lost solider and happily ever after.

I quickly realized that Ellen was wearing her pixie outfit in the middle of the parking lot, not good.

We walked in till we were outside of the parking lot. Edward had a concerned look as he followed us. I sat Ellen on a large rock as she broke into teal tears; I looked down to see my shirt stained with teal tears.

"Edward, could you get us some honey?" I asked when I looked at him. He nodded and gave me a brief kiss on the forehead, I knew it was stupid but I would still miss him when he left.

"Now Ellen, explain." She looked up at me trying to take calming breaths.

"I-we-then-it" She went on blubbering, "Ellen, Ellen, relax, start slowly." I tried to sound calm but I could tell I sounded anxious.

"We were- here to see you- but you were not here- yet so we explored and we didn't- know that- Werewolves." I froze. Werewolves? In _Forks_!

"There are Werewolves here?" My own voice scared me; I think I have gotten myself too involved in this mythical stuff.

Ellen nodded her head. I calmed myself; I would deal with this later. "Then  
what happened?"

"Then Myles protected me they tore him to shreds." Then then the hurtful sobs came back again, I felt instant sympathy, sure I didn't know Myles well, but he made Ellen happy. But this should be impossible; Fae's can't die from violence.

"Fae, can't die from violence." I voiced my thoughts. "Oh, this wasn't violence, this was pure malignance, he didn't even have a chance." She looked so dark; her teal eyes look threatening. Just then Edward came back and handed the honey to Ellen, Ellen quickly drained the honey. Edward put him arms around my waist, quickly pulling me for a moment from my problems.

Ellen looked a bit calmer but still shaky, then an idea hit me, surely this item I have would be more valuable to Ellen for me, and right now she needed a distraction; I didn't, I already have my distraction. I gently grabbed her wrist and pushed the silver bracelet, witch Ellen only realized now, on to her wrist. She looked curious, looking more like how Ellen should, and opened the locket. To her and my surprise, both for different reasons. The charm was teal, not my BallerinaBubble gum pink. Edward was completely hypnotized.

"What is it?" She asked as I closed locket fast. Edward came out of his trance and shook his head.

"Err, I'm not sure myself, maybe you could figure it out." She nodded, accepting the challenge.

"Edward, did you know that there are Werewolves running around Forks?" His expression mirrored mine when I found out.

Ellen sighed. "They all attacked me, all but one. The one that didn't attack had a look of horror and something else on his face." This was strange. I ignored it.

"Ellen, I know you don't want to, but we need to talk to the wolfs, if I'm gonna live here." She and Edward had a look of horror. "I can't go, a while ago, my family and I made a treaty, we can't go to La Push."I nodded, but somewhere deep inside my mind I remember hearing that before, but at this stressful moment I couldn't place it.

"Ellen, you have to come." I could already tell her answer, "please." I begged, she huffed and wiped the extra teal tears off. "Fine." She grumbled and petted her bracelet.

"By the way, how does this thing work?" She wondered, looking at the bracelet. "Well, apparently silver can change with us and that stone-thingy is mythical."

"Okay." She whispered trying to understand. I turned around to look at Edward, as did Ellen.

"You break her again, and you'll pay for it." Ellen said jokingly to Edward, but with a hint of seriousness in her eyes. He nodded and tuned his eyes back to me.

"I promise we won't be too long. Me and Ellen need to make a treaty too." He looked scared; he hugged me close. "Please be safe." I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed Ellen's hand as I waved to Edward. When we got into the forest, I shedded my clothes and change in a blink of an eye, as we made our way to La Push.

We weren't flying for long when I smelt something. It wasn't good or bad,  
just strong. I looked at Ellen and her eyes started to well up. "I'm okay, Bella." I gave a quick nod, not totally believing her. There were about eight giants packed into a small house. We wondered over to the window. They were all laughing and joking around, but most of all they all looked the same. I looked at one and gasped.

"That's Jacob!" They all look at the window. Stupid me. Ellen looked as if she was debating to run away, but in her eyes I only saw fierceness. We quickly change, knowing that we would have to face them, and enter the house quickly, me tugging Ellen behind me.

They quickly looked up; their faces were apologetic and the biggest one stood up. Ellen went behind me, shaking in fear. "We're sorry, we didn't know and Paul wasn't thinking." He shot a glare at Paul, who looked even more apologetic. Ellen only peaked her head from behind my back.

"Do we have permission to wander free as long as we do not harm?" He seemed to be deciding

"Yes, it's the least we can do. By the way, I'm Sam," He pointed to himself before point to the rest. "This is Jacob," I waved when he called out his name, and he waved back. "Quil," He pointed at a big man with a toddler on his lap. "Embry, Leah, Paul, Collin and Brandy, Claire." He pointed to the rest.

"Oh and Brandy needs to speak to you…" He pointed gently at Ellen. "Ellen." She said softly. One of the eight giants stood up, gently grabbed Ellen's hand, who pulled her hand out and walked outside, I noticed that it was still daytime. I felt a little nervous and awkward; they were all starting at me. I sigh, and started a conversation.

"Well, how have you been Jacob?" I asked. "Not bad, Bella." I nodded as I sat down and eavesdropped, but I didn't need to, Ellen was yelling loud enough for Edward to hear.

"I don't need a lover right now! What I need is a brother, a friend and maybe a _psychiatrist_!" I winced, that was a strong tone Ellen was using. I decided not to eavesdrop anymore.

After a few minuets Ellen came back. "God, since when did things get so complicated!" I could tell she was still in a frenzy. " But since this wolf guy _imprinted_ on _me_ I need to stay here." She sighed.

"Oh E." I came over and gave her a hug. "I'll be here for a while, but maybe this guy could help, y'know, be a friend. I know you're sort of busy." I felt bad, but it was true. "Come see me when you can." I took a step back.

"Alright, that won't be too long." She said. I waved as I left the cozy little house. So maybe this would be therapy for Ellen, I still didn't really understand what imprinting was. I flew to the spot I left my clothes and got change, I still had time, the sun didn't set yet, and I was wondering what Edward did with the food we bought. After two minutes of walking I felt myself being swept up by cold arms and greeted with a soft kiss."Hey." I said as I looked at his golden orbs. "How did everything go?"

"Good, and I don't have a leash." I giggled; he just shook his head with a small smile.

When we got home I decided that I would explain to Charlie that the Cullen were back, later. I was just in pure heaven in his arm as we rocked on the rocking chair.

"Charlie wont be home for awhile, I was wondering if we could go to your house."Esme would love that, I don't think she spent enough time with you."  
And in a flash we were at the house. When we entered the house, I saw a table with an envelope.

"_Dartmouth_!" I looked at him with disbelief, "You want me to go to _Dartmouth_." He simply nodded. He came over and took my hand. "Please Bella." I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. I gave a huge sigh. "Fine!" He looked as happy as if I just told him yes to marriage. He grabbed me in his arms and whisked me around; I put my head on his chest.  
This is as close to heaven as I can get. Everything was perfect. You know, There's no place like home.

End

* * *

**At least I didn't end it in marriage like every other Fanfic. **

**:3**


End file.
